


when we

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Steve Roger's Stealth Suit Was A True Blessing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: fill for my marvel bingo 2019 square "Steve Rogers/Tony Stark" -ashasked for: "Steve's stealth suit, Tony loves it alright? And they're in a relationship but it's the first time he's seen it ok and he's comPLETELY whipped because what the fuck his boyfriend just got hotter and... how is that even possible???? Also 'your fingerless gloves are doing so many things to me rn please keep them on while we have sex thanks' basically Tony just thirsting over Steve because we can never have enough of that now can we 👀"title from thissexy ass song





	when we

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkrogerrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/gifts).

tony’s thirty pages into his merger when steve steps into their bedroom.

“did you just ‘harumph’?” tony teases, not looking up from his paperwork. he offers up his cheek for steve to kiss, eyes continuing to scan the page littered with legalese. steve harumphs again before pressing a quick kiss to tony’s cheek, then he sighs and sits down on tony’s desk. tony hums in response and pats steve’s knee. “gimme a second, i’m almost done,” he murmurs. it’s hard enough to get into the headspace to read contracts like this, so he’s doing his best to make the most of it.

steve makes a soft, plaintive noise, and rests his hand on top of tony’s as he waits.

tony notices the difference in texture and looks down at steve’s gloved hand, then gives his boyfriend a once over, his mouth going dry at the sight: steve’s hair is a bit mussed from the helmet he’s just taken off, his eyes are shut and eyelashes are dark against his cheeks, and his lips are parted open as he takes steadying breaths. but the suit–that’s what makes all the blood rush out of tony’s brain and down south. tony slides his hand up steve’s thigh, watching the way the material moves under his fingers. he sets the papers aside and slides his other hand up steve’s arm..

steve blinks at tony. “done reading?” he asks, smiling a little. tony’s head snaps up to meet steve’s eyes and tony melts into the deep blue of them.

“guh,” he says, eloquently.

steve cocks his head, and he raises a hand to gently cup tony’s jaw. the mix of leather and skin makes tony’s head spin. tony lets his gaze drift down from steve’s face and back onto the new suit. “you’re hot.”

steve chuckles softly. “thanks, tony.”

tony stands, but keeps his hands on steve’s thighs, spreading them open as he situates himself between them. he leans forward, hands sliding up to rest on steve’s hips, and presses a quick kiss to steve’s lips. tony peppers kisses against steve’s cheek, and slowly licks at the short strip of exposed skin of steve’s neck.

steve shivers against him, breath coming out quick and short.

“i want to suck you off while you’re wearing this,” tony whispers, before nipping on steve’s earlobe.

“yes, please,” steve moans.

tony sinks down onto the floor and steve shifts forward, barely even sitting on the desk at this point. tony palms steve’s thighs and presses his face against steve’s cock which is straining against the material of the suit. tony presses kisses up steve’s thighs, smiling at steve’s sharp intake of breath when tony gently cups steve’s balls through the suit.

“god, you’re so fucking hot,” tony says, letting his hands roam everywhere he can reach: steve’s legs, steve’s ass, steve’s stomach and chest. tony reaches for steve’s belt, fumbling only for a few seconds until he figures out the zippers and velcros of the suit. tony lets out a soft moan of appreciation when he finally gets steve’s cock out. “so fucking big,” he murmurs, taking steve’s cock in his hand and licking a stripe of spit up the length.

tony is momentarily distracted by the sound of something breaking.

steve raises his hand and dusts off flecks of wood from his suit. “sorry,” he mumbles, looking embarrassed.

tony looks at the hand-sized gap in his desk. “holy fuck,” he says, and takes steve’s cock in his mouth.

he never really expected himself to love sucking cock the way he does, but god, it feels heavenly to have steve’s cock heavy against his tongue like this, steve’s musk invading his senses, making him lightheaded with pleasure. he angles his head forward and continues to move until the tip of steve’s cock is pressed flush against his throat.

tony startles, but keeps his mouth on steve, when he hears the same sound of wood breaking, again. “christ, tony,” steve moans, voice low. “you’re so good at that.”

tony preens at the praise, and looks up at steve.

steve’s breath stutters when their eyes meet. “fuck,” he says.

tony closes his eyes again and continues to suck steve’s cock, reaching out blindly for steve’s hand and placing it on the base of his skull. he lets his tongue trace along the thick vein on the underside of steve’s cock as he slides up until he’s only sucking the tip of steve’s cock, letting his tongue run over the slit and tasting steve’s precum.

steve moans, breathy and deep, and tony smiles a little as he lets steve’s cock fall out of his mouth with a soft pop.

“pull my hair?” he asks, smiling sweetly, knowing full well how he looks–how his lips are swollen and glistening with a mix of his spit and steve’s precum.

steve nods jerkily, and tony presses a quick kiss to steve’s hip before taking steve’s cock back into his mouth.

tony takes all of steve into his mouth, taking him so deep that he has to hold his breath. steve’s fist tightens in his hair, and tony moans around steve’s cock. the world always gets quiet and small when tony’s sucking steve off like this, his focus honing in on steve’s breaths, steve’s pleasure.

steve tugs hard on tony’s hair, and tony knows what it means. he stands up on shaky knees and presses up against steve, kissing him messily.

steve’s hand trails down the front of tony’s suit, stopping at tony’s belt.

“let me,” tony whispers against steve’s lips, and pushes steve down onto the desk. he quickly shucks off his pants and underwear, searches around his drawer for some lube, and climbs onto the desk to straddle steve.

“didn’t expect this reaction when i came in,” steve says, laughing a little.

tony shakes his head. “you’re gorgeous,” he says, “but this suit… god, steve, who should i send a christmas basket to?”

steve laughs, loudly now, and pulls tony down for a searing kiss. steve makes quick work of tony’s tie and the unbuttons his shirt, pushing the clothes off tony’s shoulders and onto the floor. “that’s better,” steve says, letting his hands roam around tony’s naked chest.

tony shudders at the contact, surprised by the feeling of steve’s gloves, of skin, and leather, and heat.

steve reaches over and clicks open the bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers. with his other hand, he pulls tony down for another kiss, his hand warm on tony’s nape.

tony moans into steve’s mouth when he slides two fingers into him, rocking back against steve’s fingers in anticipation. “more,” he begs, and steve obliges him, slipping in a third finger.

tony keens, breaking away from the kiss and throwing his head back with pleasure at the feeling of being stretched open, surprised by the sensation that steve’s gloves bring.

“like it?” steve whispers against tony’s skin, pressing open mouthed kisses against tony’s neck.

“y-yes,” tony stammers out, his mind blanking out and bursting into stars at every movement of steve’s fingers. “let me fuck you,” he grinds out, and it’s taking all of his concentration to say words and not just groan gutterally.

steve slides his fingers out of tony’s hole and tony whimpers softly at the loss. he takes a steadying breath, feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way. he lifts himself over steve’s hips, and slowly guides steve’s cock into his ass, hissing a little as steve’s thick cock stretches him open.

steve’s moan starts low, and soft, and he likely doesn’t even realize he’s making any sounds as tony’s sliding down onto his cock, which is probably one of tony’s favorite things about steve, and there are so many, and tony’s thoughts all stutter to a halt when finally, finally, finally, steve’s cock is fully inside him.

tony takes shallow breaths, pleasure zinging around him like a wild current. he rolls his hips forward slowly, and steve slams his head back onto the desk sending a loud bang reverberating through the room.

“you okay?” tony asks breathlessly.

steve is breathing hard. “fuck me,” he whispers.

tony smiles and moves forward to press a quick kiss on steve’s nose, before sliding back down on steve’s cock and rolling his forward more forcefully now.

steve’s hands snap to tony’s hips, aiding in the motion, and only then does tony realize that steve’s still fully clothed.

“you look so fucking good in this suit,” tony moans, hands braced on steve’s chest, grabbing uselessly at the fabric of the uniform.

steve nods, swallows, opens and closes his mouth, and moans.

tony can’t help but be proud of himself, getting steve to react this way. he snaps his hips against steve’s, shifting a little until he finds the right angle and - oh.

“oh, god, oh, yes,” tony groans, his mind nothing but sparks of pleasure as the head of steve’s cock rubs against his prostate.

steve tightens his grip on tony’s hips, fucking tony against him, and tony’s hands move uselessly from steve’s arms, steve’s shoulders, steve’s chest, not really thinking about why, only knowing that he needed to be holding on tight.

“right there, right there,” tony chants, his mouth just needing to move, pleasure requiring verbalization. beneath him, steve is breathing hard, small, soft moans spilling from his lips.

tony’s hands slip from steve’s shoulders to rest on either side of steve’s head. he raises his hips up as steve fucks him, and he can feel beads of sweat sliding down his back, down his forearms, down the tip of his nose. steve turns his head and sucks at the skin on the inside of tony’s wrist just as he wraps a hand around tony’s cock.

tony comes almost instantly, stuttering and shuddering against steve as the orgasm rocks through him. steve’s other hand, still on tony’s hip, continues to rock tony forward on steve’s still-hard cock.

tony takes a few seconds to catch his breath, feeling dazed, then he wipes the sweat off his brow and presses a quick kiss to steve’s lips.

“i want to make you come for me,” he says, as he straightens up, and begins to ride steve’s cock in earnest. he knows that steve’s close, which is why he’s confident in going hard, and true enough, steve comes after a few strokes, groaning tony’s name as he does.

tony rests against steve’s chest as he feels the last of steve’s orgasm pulse through him, humming a little as he feels steve go soft, and feels steve’s cum leaking out of him.

“tony,” steve says, sounding more lucid, now. he doesn’t have to say anything else.

tony smiles against steve’s chest. “welcome home, steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kinky suits (when we Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640545) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159)


End file.
